


The Night's on fire

by drowningintonothing



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Love, M/M, Romance, superdead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl just wanted to bring something to eat back to the group. But the Squirrel was a bit bigger than usual and it could talk! The Squirrel's name was Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night's on fire

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when your two favorite TV shows collide and your two favorite characters meet? Yeah, they have a funny conversation in your head.
> 
> No seriously this idea came to my mind when Crowley gave Dean the name "Squirrel" and we all know that Daryl has a thing for Squirrels.

_**** _

_**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe** _  
_**No matter how many nights did you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain** _

He had been outside for several hours to hunt food for the group. He was getting tired because the last days none of them had slept properly. He was chewing on bark to distract himself and keep himself awake. And he thought about the group and how lucky he was to have them back. Even so Beth was dead now. And Ty.   
Daryl concentrated when he heard something moving behind the trees but he couldn't see anything. His crossbow was pointing in the direction. It was getting too dark to see anything. Maybe it was just a squirrel, so they could make soup or it was a deer and they would have meat for dinner.  
He fired his arrow, even so the chance was high that he would miss the target.  
Daryl heard the arrow hitting something but instead of a dying animal he heard a voice yell. "Fuck, someone shot my leg. Get down!"  
Then he saw two guys coming out of the trees. One was large, dark long hair. The other one was a bit shorter and had short hair and was holding his leg. And he looked as if he was going to rip Daryl's heart out in a heartbeat.  
There was only two ways to deal with this. Shoot them or try to talk to them. Merle always said, that talking would help as soon as it only gets you a blue eye and not a head shot. The other two had no weapons pointed at him, so he said: "Listen, I'm sorry. I thought you were something to eat."  
"What? Do we look like furry prey to you?", the grumpy one said.  
"No. Of Course not. Sorry man. Come on let me bring you to my group and we will take care of your leg."  
"He is my brother and we won't go with you. We don't know you."  
"Fine." Daryl turned around and stomped away.  
"What do you think you are doing? You think you can leave now?"  
"Dean..Come on..He looks fuckin' tired and accidents happen these days", the bigger one says.  
"No Sammy. No one shoots me because they can't see a difference between a human and a deer."  
"Says the one who got a nickname from Crowley.."  
Daryl huffed. "Definitely brothers."  
"Yeah. I am Sam. This grumpy-head is Dean."  
"I am Daryl."  
"So Daryl, this group of yours, are they good people?", the grumpy one asked.  
"Yeah. They are all good people. And we have been through a lot together. And before you can come with me I wanna know how many people you killed and how many walkers."  
Dean snorted. "Too many to count. And also a lot of things that were worse than walkers."  
"What's worse than them?", Daryl asked surprised.  
"Leviathans, demons, angels..."  
Daryl just looked at them and shrugged. He wasn't surprised by anything anymore. Everyone would go mental after a while. This one seems to be over the edge to losing his sanity already.  
"I thought angels were good", Daryl commented.  
The expression on Dean's face changed for a second. "Not all of them."  
"You know what they say- "Even the devil was once an angel"", Sam explained.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Let's move."  
Daryl walked away and let the both of them follow. Not caring about the guns he had seen on their bodies. They wouldn't shoot him. He didn't notice that Dean was staring at the wings on his vest and pointing it out to Sam.  
And he didn't see the tiny smile that was on Dean's lips.

 

_**Tell me would you kill to save your life?** _  
_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?** _

 

  It took a while for them to get back to Rick and the group but when they did, Michonne came running to him and as soon as she saw the strangers she asked: "What happened?"  
"I shot him. Go get Rick." Michonne turned on her heels and ran back into the church. "You guys should hide behind that bush. Let me talk to my friend alone. I'll tell ya' when ya' can come out."  
Dean was already opening his mouth to complain, when Sam covered his mouth with one of his big hands.  
Rick came running around the corner and smiled, when he saw Daryl and Daryl smiled back. Ever since that night that he had found Rick, Carl and Michonne alive, he was certain that their friendship meant everything to both of them.   
"Daryl. Did you catch something?"  
"No. Sorry. But I had a little accident in the woods."  
Rick's expression changed and he started to touch Daryl, turned him around and then Daryl huffed. "No, I wasn't bit. Didn't let a Walker chew on me. I'm not stupid. No I..uhm..shot a guy because I thought he was a Squirrel."  
The former sheriff laughed. "You shot a guy? Is he alive?"  
"Yeah and well, he and his brother need help and they seem to be good people and I kind of brought them here."  
"Do you trust them?"  
Daryl thought about that question and closed his eyes for a second and then looked up to meet his friends eyes again. "Yes I do. Even so I think they have been out there on their own for a while and one of them, the one I shot, is going nuts."  
"Fuck I am not nuts", Daryl heard Dean's voice behind him.  
"You can come out now. I am Rick and I won't shoot you. Only if you look like a Squirrel." He started laughing again and patted Daryl's shoulder.  
Dean and Sam moved from behind the bushes and suited themselves next to Daryl. Dean leaning a bit too close for Daryl's taste.   
"Hi, I am Dean. This is my little brother Sam. We are hunters."  
"My name is Rick Grimes, I lead this group. Daryl, did you ask the questions?"  
"Yes. But listen t their answers."  
"How many walkers did you kill and how many people?"  
"Too many to count and we are demon hunters. We killed worse things than walkers. Leviathans, Angels, Demons...", Sam answered.  
"Demon-Hunters?", Rick replied and raised his eyebrows at Daryl. Who just nodded.  
"Yeah. Listen, we know how that sounds. But men, the things we have seen. I bet the Walkers are just some damn thing the fucking angels invented again. Angels are assholes", Dean spit.  
"Sorry, I know you just need to make sure we are okay, but my brother needs a bandage and to sit down.", Sam argued.  
"Yeah. Sorry. Come."  
They all followed Rick into the old building they were hiding at for the night and when they entered Maggie and Glenn stopped talking, Carol stopped feeding Judith, while others came out of another room. They all looked at the two strangers, followed by Daryl.   
"These two are Dean and Sam. They will stay with us for the night", Rick introduced the two hunters and then lead them to an empty room. Dean sat down on the bed, that was inside of it and Sam knelt in front of him. Rick went outside to get Carol and some bandages, while Daryl watched the brothers. Every pair of siblings he met were so different than him and Merle ever was. As soon as Carol entered the room he smiled at her.  She moved closer to the brothers. "Let me look at the wound."   
Sam moved to the side, so Carol had a pretty good view on the wound and then looked to Daryl. "Don't tell me you shot him."  
"He did. He thought I was an animal", Dean mumbled, which made Carol giggle. "Pookie, did you think you play Cupid or what?"  
Daryl crossed his arms in front of his chest and made a grumpy noise, while the brothers laughed. "Believe me, he is no cupid. He is wearing clothes. The real one is a naked, over sentimental and very touchy guy, that sobs like a little kid and smells like candy", Dean hissed.  
"And he loves hugging", Sam added with a smirk.  
"So you two tell me, that you met cupid?", Daryl asked.  
"Yeah and some archangels. Lucifer. Death. Death is a cool dude who loved fast food", Dean explained.  
Daryl shook his head and left. He had enough of those fuckers. He wished he wouldn't have shot that guy and he wished he would have left them in the woods. Stupid freaks. Demon hunters. He snorted and went into his own room, which he was sharing with Carol and Noah. He lay down on the ground, using his backpack as pillow and closed his eyes, finally getting the sleep he so much needed. Things like today sure as hell wouldn't happen again.

 

_**Crash, crash, burn let it all burn** _  
_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground** _

 

The next day Rick stopped Daryl on his way out of his room, closing the door behind him, looking at Daryl, his arms akimbo. "What are we doing with the new guys?"  
"No idea. Send them on their way."  
"On the other hand we could use some fighters."  
"They seem to be strong. They are carrying guns. And knives."  
"Yeah I saw that, too. And the older one seems to be hell of a good fighter."  
"Yeah. But we don't know them. Plus he seems to be insane."  
"Maybe he is not. Really some years back I would have laughed about zombies, now I think everything is possible."  
Daryl nodded and grabbed the strip of his crossbow. He bit his lip and said: "Then tell them to stay. We can see how they behave. Tell them they need to follow your rules and if they don't do that they have to leave."  
"Okay." Rick turned around and was already leaving, but then looked back. "I'm glad you are with me."  
Then he went outside and Daryl smirked. Yeah it was good he was with Rick or else that group would go to hell someday.  
He was on his way out into the woods when he heard someone calling his name. Daryl looked over his shoulder, to see Dean and Sam coming closer.   
"Don't you think you should lay down?"  
"I survived worse. Rick told us to join you."  
"Is that so?" Daryl huffed and looked back to their camp where Rick was waving at him. Asshole. He did that on purpose.   
So Daryl had to spent his day in the woods with their new group members. What a funny day that would be.  
And he was right, instead of hunting they were soon arguing and him and Dean ended up in a fistfight. Which brought him another black eye and Dean a bloody lip and some other bruises. Sam had a hard time to get them away from each other. 

Daryl had seen Dean take out 10 Walkers in the time Sam and him had killed three. Sam's face was always worriedly looking at Dean's arm and Dean always scratched it. He didn't care for blood on his hands or clothes, he didn't flinch when blood covered his face and Daryl was not sure if this was any good. Was Dean a psychopath or was he dangerous for the group? He certainly had a temper but so did he and even so he knew he always came off grumpy, he would never do anything to the group. Part of Daryl hoped that Dean was the same way or that Sam was keeping him from losing the feet under his ground. Because the way he killed those Walkers reminded Daryl of a hurricane that in the matter of seconds could destroy your whole being. Your whole world.  
And if he would do that, Daryl would lose his world, would see everything fall to ashes what he and the group had fought for and he wasn't willing to pay that price.

 

_**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget** _

For about a week they kept on fighting each other, calling each other names and ending up like in the beginning and Rick always laughed when they came back even more injured than the day before and then Daryl said he wanted to be alone and left in the middle of the night to sit down on a rock behind their camp. He watched out for walkers and smoked a cigarette. He tried to calm his breath and tried to calm his heart which was tired of all the fighting and the arguments and the little laughs coming from Rick's mouth. He had asked his friend to send the brothers away, had begged him to give them other tasks and has literally nearly cried when Rick told him "no". He was so sick of it all. After Beth and Ty's death he went back to being the silent member of the group, always staying behind, not opening up to anyone and now he was short before leaving. He wanted to be alone, wanted to be gone but he knew without Rick and Carol, Judith, Maggie, Glenn and the others he wouldn't survive and he would miss them. So he stayed but they needed to find a way out of this misery with those two supermodel brothers. Damn, he had seen them without their shirts and they were well built and he had seen how good they could fight. And he had noticed the scar on Dean's arm. Which looked more like a branding.  
Daryl didn't hear the person that was coming closer to him, until someone sat down next to him. When he looked to the right he saw Dean sitting next to him. Rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.  
"Listen Daryl. I am sorry I was such an ass. Sometimes...it's just too much. Can we..can we stop that bullshit now?" Daryl didn't answer but observed the way Dean was rubbing his hand over his right arm, over the scar and saw the concern and distance in his eyes. He had seen the look before.   
Daryl looked away into the distance and waited for Dean to leave but he didn't.  
"Did you lose someone?", Dean asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
Daryl heard Dean laugh. It was a sad and hurt laugh. It made him look at him.  
"Yeah I did. Just recently. He was a good man. Not even a man. He was an angel. His name was Castiel."  
"I'm sorry. We lost a girl, Beth and a guy Tyreese. And Bob and some others. We were a much bigger group once before we got attacked by other humans. And then Walkers."  
"Sam and me were always alone. We only had Bobby but he died years ago. And Castiel. He was my best friend."  
"Was he bitten?"  
"Yeah. You know I have seen him coming back from the dead. He was an angel after all. But he died to save me, again. HIs grace was too low so he couldn't survive. I saw him turn. I stayed with him, telling him finally what I should have told him so many years back."  
Dean looked at Daryl and tears were streaming out of his green eyes. Daryl sighed and patted the other guys naked shoulder, because he was only wearing a wifebeater. It felt weird, because he had only done that to Rick and Carol once.   Dean's lips curled up into a tiny smile and that was worth it.  
"Must be hard."  
"What?"  
"Losing the man you love."  
Dean just nodded and looked into the sky. Remembering the day he met Castiel and the day they watched the angels falling from heaven. Maybe the apocalypse was his fault, because he had loved that angel too hard, too much and maybe Castiel had loved him a bit too much. An Angel, in Love with a demon.  
"Did you have a family before that?"  
"Only a brother. But no wife or kids. Or boyfriend."  
"What happened to your brother?"  
"Fuckin' asshole got bitten and I had to put him out."  
"Sorry. I do not know what I would do if something happens to Sam. Again."  
"You two are close."  
"He is everything I have. We die for each other. I sold my soul for him once. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."  
"To the devil?"  
"King of Hell. I died, spent some time in hell and tortured people. Then was rescued by a nerdy angel with blue eyes and a trenchcoat."  
"Man, that still sounds like tales to me."  
"Believe me, I grew up with this shit but some days I am shaking my head in disbelief of the things I have seen. I mean, freakin' angels and demons."  
„What's the scar you have there. It looks not like a battle scar.“  
Dean's thumb brushed over the red flesh. „It's the mark of Cain. Yes, exactly that Cain. And it is the reason..You saw me take out the Walkers in a matter of seconds because of that. It's like I am in a bloodlust. Before the apocalypse we tried to find a way to get rid of it but with the outbreak we lost our connection to heaven and hell. So I am trying my best to live with it. For some time it turned me into a demon.“  
„With black eyes and all?“  
„Yeah. And no conscience.“  
Daryl took away his hand he had placed on Dean's shoulder and had forgotten that he did so. Which made Dean look at the empty place now. "So. I better go before Sammy searches for me." He jumped up and beat the dirt from his blue jeans. "Ah, just wanted to ask. The Sheriff and the samurai, are they a thing? And Carol and you? Just making sure I don't flirt with the wrong people."   
Daryl chuckled. "Yeah. Rick and Michonne are tiptoeing around each other. I think they are a thing. But me and Carol aren't. I think she wants it but I don't. Not the guy for things like that."  
"Things like that?"  
"Shut up. Go away. I won't spill all my secrets to you."  
"Damn. Goodnight then."  
"Night Freak."

 

_**No matter how many lies I live, I will never regret** _

 

"Where do you think you are going?", Sam wanted to know from his brother who was acting weird since two nights. Him and Daryl had stopped fighting and he had caught Dean smiling at him and playing with Carl and Judith. And talking to all the other group members.  
"I am going to get some fresh air."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Sammy."  
"Do you like Daryl?" He had never considered Dean gay but when he saw him talking to Cas before he died and telling him how much he loved him and putting kisses on the angels lips and face and holding his hand, he had to admit, that it all made so much sense. The reason Dean cared for Castiel so much and their "bond". The bond had the name love. Even so both never told the other one.  
"No. I don't like him. He is a stupid redneck who can't tell a man from a squirrel and fights like a wimp."  
"Sure." Sam shook his head and let Dean leave the room. His brother cared for Daryl. He could tell him whatever he wanted but he could see it.  
Dean stopped right in front of the house and looked over to the spot Daryl was sitting. He was wearing his vest, the one with the angel wings on. Did he like him? No. Not at all. He was dirty, grumpy, had long hair like a girl and bad manners.  
But he was human.  
He was no angel.  
No demon and no vampire.  
He was human. Like him. And he was a good fighter and didn't like to talk so much. Daryl was the guy who got things done not discuss them. But there was something in his eyes. A riddle Dean wanted to solve. His feet were carrying him closer without him noticing that he started to walk towards Daryl. He sat down next to him, like the last two nights and stared at him.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Dunno. It's weird."  
"Sorry."  
"No need to be sorry, Squirrel."  
"Shut the fuck up. Don't call me that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the King of Hell, Crowley, called me that."  
Daryl laughed. "At least he had some sense of humor."  
"I think he would have called you sloth."  
"Sloth? Wait..I am not lazy and I don't hang around."  
"No but you move like a snail and your brain is slow."  
"Pff." Daryl stood up and walked away but smirked about the nickname Dean just made up. Even so it was worse than Pookie and Cupid.  
He had to admit that he liked Dean. Both brothers were a good add to the group. And after all the dead bodies they needed someone to bring life back to their group. He would never regret that he shot Dean. Nor that he brought them here.

 

_**There is a fire inside that has started a riot about to explode into flames** _

 

Some days later

Daryl was out hunting, while Dean and Sam were helping Rick and Carol setting up more traps for Walkers. Dean's gaze always went to the forest. Daryl was running late and he was worried. Rick, too, was always looking for his friend. Sam noticed the concern and worry on his big brothers face and whispered: "You worried about him?"  
"Yeah. He is late."  
"I'm sure he will come back soon. So admit it, you like him."  
Dean sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. Alright? I like him."  
He stomped away towards the forest, when he heard something coming closer. He pointed his gun in the direction but lowered it when he heard a muffled "dammit". He moved forward to see Daryl dragging a dead deer behind him. "Let me help you buddy."  
Dean helped Daryl to lift it up and they carried it around the house, so that they could prepare it for dinner. Everyone was happy to see that they will have something to eat today and Dean felt proud when Daryl got the attention he needed. He had adopted him into his family. That sometimes happened. Like he had accepted Cas, right from the start.

Later they were sitting by a fire and roasting the flesh over the flames. Daryl was sitting opposite of Dean and now and then they looked at each other and Dean knew he had to do something. He WANTED to do something. He had solved the riddle in Daryl's eyes some nights ago. Daryl had never experienced love and had never kissed someone or had done more than that. At least not with feelings but from the way he was looking at him, Dean knew he wanted it too. He looked a lot like Castiel sometimes. Scared, nervous and not sure what human beings are supposed to do in some situations. Human contact and affection were always a riddle to Castiel and Daryl was the same way.  
Noah and Carol had the night-shift, so that when everyone left to sleep,  Dean followed Daryl into the house, into his room and shut the door. "Hey, get out. I wanna rest."  
"Yeah. Not gonna happen."  
Dean took the chair from the wall and placed it under the doorknob so nobody could come in. Then he closed the distance between him and Daryl, who was backing away from him, until he was standing with his back pressed to the wall. Dean smiled and lifted one hand, placed it on Daryl's cheek and mumbled: "It's alright. Calm down. Don't be afraid."  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Daryl's eyes flickered from the right to the left, searching a way out of this situation.  
"I think you know that. And don't tell me you don't want this."  
"Squirrel, please don't", Daryl mumbled. His eyes now fixed on the green pair in front of him.  
"If you really want me to stop, I will." The Demon-Hunter grazed Daryl's lower lip with his thumb.  
"I don't..I am not..fuck." Daryl was confused but he felt something burning inside of him and he couldn't help it and he sure as hell couldn't deny it any longer.  
Daryl grabbed Dean's neck and pulled him closer, until his lips were pressed to the guy with the green eyes. Hell, he had thought about that days back but he was too afraid to make the first step. Dean buried his hands in Daryl's hair and smirked, while his lips were still pressed to Daryl's lips.  
He backed off a bit and watched Daryl for a second and then crashed his mouth back to the hunters lips. Yeah, he liked that redneck sloth with the sharp cheekbones and broad shoulders. Maybe "like" was not the right word. He had a lot of Maybe's in his head but he was sure of one thing: Daryl Dixon would be his first man. Daryl Dixon would be his last. Daryl Dixon would be his.

Daryl Dixon with angel wings on his clothes.  
Dean Winchester with a mark from hell.

Daryl smirked into their kiss.  
A match made in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you say, there will be NO second chapter! At least I don't plan on writing more of this. Damn it.


End file.
